


Crashing All Around

by lorilann



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craving the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing All Around

Flying somewhere every Friday with his Golden Pass just wasn't giving Jack the same urgency of returning to the Island anymore. He needed to take the matter into his own hands. Realizing that being on the Island was where he was meant to be, where he felt an actual purpose all the time. Not just every once in awhile like during his marriage to Sarah or performing an operation where everything had to go right or it would all go terribly wrong.

Jack needed to be needed and nothing had ever made that want. need. desire. go away. All the Oxycodone and liquor and flying from LA to Tokyo to Thailand to Sydney, all the while wishing for the plane to go down down _down_. Splitting apart in mid-air. Throwing the passengers where they may. Waiting, wishing, hoping to land back to the beginning. The place where he took his first breath as Jack, Doc, Leader - wanting none but craving all.


End file.
